powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Assassination
The power to possess the skills to locate and slay targets like an assassin. Also Called * Enhanced Killing/Murdering/Slaying * Master Assassin Capabilities User can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. Applications * Camouflage * Disguise Mastery * Enhanced Athleticism * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Hunting * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Tracking * Hidden Arsenal ** Concealed Weapon Proficiency * Inaudible Movement * Killing Intuition * Psychological Intuition ** Body Language Analysis *** Combat Perception ** Killing Intent * Sense of Strength * Shadow Camouflage * Social Cloaking * Stealth Tactics ** Enhanced Hiding * Weakness Detection ** Critical Impact * Weapon Improvisation * Weapon Proficiency Levels * Enhanced Assassination * Supernatural Assassination * Absolute Assassination Variations * Apathy to prevent themselves from feeling merciful or biased. * Some killers may have some method of completely destroying evidence to prevent incrimination. Associations * Enhanced Condition * Ninjutsu * Supernatural Concealment * Trickster * Unrestricted Murdering ** Omnislayer Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga File:Akame Wielding Murasame.png|Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) is a deadly assassin with her skills and equally deadly Muramasa sword. File:Kurome_Wielding_Yatsufusa.png|Kurome (Akame Ga Kill!) is a deadly assassin, with drugs and experiments inserted into her body and her dead-controlling sword, Yatsufusa. Korosensei.jpg|Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) is a master assassin, once known as the God of Death. nagisa vs takaoka.png|Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) is a professional assassin, able to taking down a special corps soldier with years of experience in less than a second, while coming from in-front of him. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) assassinated all the members of Central 46. File:Suzumebachi.jpg|As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng (Bleach) is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. File:Ep206KisukeNews.png|Both Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi (Bleach) were formerly in the Onmitsukidō, as Yoruichi was the former commander in cheif, and Urahara her lieutenant, and are masterful assassins. File:Haruto's_Transformation.png|Haruto (Code:Breaker) is a very powerful assassin even before acquiring his powers, having a success rate of 99.9%. Hei Darker Than Black.png|Hei (Darker than Black) File:Pressure Point Attack.png|Tao Pai Pai (Dragon Ball) is such as skilled assassin that he can kill people using only his tongue... File:Cyborg_Tao.png|...and after becoming a cyborg, Tao has eschewed the honor of a martial artist to truly devote his efforts to kill his targets at all cost. Trinity Raven.jpeg|The members of Trinity Raven (Fairy Tail) are the strongest of the Assassins in the Death's Head Caucus guild. Jacob Lessio.png|Jacob Lessio (Fairy Tail) is a genuine master of Magical Assassination, and one of the Spriggan 12 which makes him all the more dangerous. File:Imai_Nobume's_Swordsmanship.png|Nobume Imai (Gintama) is a master swordswoman and the commander of the Mimawarigumi's assassination unit. File:Mukuro_kills_an_army.png|Mukuro, later Nobume Imai (Gintama) has been trained by Tenshoin Naraku as an assassin from child, and her skills is such that she is one of the Three Wings of Naraku, and is called the "Bastard Child of the Death God". File:Oboro's_Senbonjutsu.png|Oboro (Gintama) the leader of the Tenshoin Naraku, considered to be the strongest assassin within group, with his mastery of Hakkei and acupuncture needles to back up his reputation. File:Zoldyck_Family_members.png|The Zoldyck Family (Hunter X Hunter) are the top assassin group in the known world. File:Rhythm-echo.jpg|Killua Zolodyck (Hunter X Hunter) can use techniques to assassinate. File:300px-Kakashi9.jpg|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) was once an assassin working as an ANBU. File:Hiding_in_Mist.jpg|Momochi Zabuza (Naruto) was one of the most infamous assassins of the Kirigakure, as his Silent Killing, especially combined with Hiding in the Mist technique, is second to none. File:Kisame_wielding_Samehada.gif|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) was an assassin of the Kirigakure, and would kill even his own comrades to protect what he deems important. File:Sai_Naruto.jpg|Sai (Naruto) was an assassin for the Root organization, going as far as to eliminate emotions, and was said to be the strongest of his generation. File:Nico Robin arms.jpg|Nico Robin (One Piece) is skilled assassin. Rob Lucci slaughter.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) was the strongest of the CP9, the World Government's secret assassination squad, even at the tender age of 13. File:Jabra.jpg|Jabra (One Piece) is the third strongest assassin of CP9, though he kills more than he needs to. File:Akua Slice Armor.jpg|Shuzen Akua (Rosario + Vampire) is the assassin of the Fairy Tales, and formerly of the Miao Family. File:Golden Darkness.png|Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru) is a legendary intergalactic assassin. File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) has been hired by many as an assassin due to his fame. File:Elder_toguro_claws.jpg|Elder Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) is hired by many as an assassin due to his fame. Kyou Kai, a child of Clan Kyou for the Shiyuu Kingdom.png|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) is a descendant of legendary assassins known as the Shiyuu, a clan of swordswomen infamous for their bizarre and unique ways of killing. File:Levi kazama 2.PNG|Out of all the Trinity Seven, Levi Kazama (Trinity Seven) has killed most during her assassination missions, and achieved perfect success rate in both missions and assassinations. Shamlash.jpg|Sham Lash (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) the Parthevian Empire secret assassination squad. Shaka Massacre.jpg|As the leader of the Sham Lash, Shaka (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) is dangerous master assassin, able to massacre countless people by himself... Shaka kills Mystoras.jpg|...and kill a Household Vessel Assimilated Giant Monster with a single ki infused attack. Jafar Child Assassin.jpg|Jafar (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) is a child prodigy in assasination, having once been one of Sham Lash's most elite assassins at 10 years old. Comics Deadstroke blades.jpg|Deathstroke, the Terminator (DC Comics) Cheshire Jade Nguyen DC Comics.jpg|Cheshire (DC Comics) is an expert in toxicology, regularly using poisoned weapons. File:Cassandra Cain.jpg|Cassandra Cain (DC Comics) Constantine Drakon, Greek Hitman.JPG|Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) is one of the best martial artists in the world and assassin for hire. The Hand Marvel Comics.jpg|The Hand (Marvel Comics) Claws By Sabretooth.jpg|Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) Wade Wilson Deadpool.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Bullseye Greatest Hits Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg|Bullseye (Marvel Comics) is a master assassin who is very knowledgeable in pressure points and vital spots on the human body and is able to turn virtually any object into a deadly weapon capable of incapacitating or killing an enemy. Lady Bullseye Marvel.jpg|Lady Bullseye (Marvel Comics) File:Images 1.59.18 PM.jpeg|Before and after Al Simmons became Spawn (Image Comics), he was an expert in assassination. Team 7 0001.jpg|Team 7 (Wildstorm/DC Comics) was a black ops military unit working for I.O. (International Operations) who spent years doing black bag and wetwork jobs during the Cold War. Video Games File:0011001101010.jpg|Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) File:11927r589873.jpg|Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed) File:Fuhewu9ryui4.jpg|Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed) File:Ighjhjdddjd.jpg|Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed) File:AC_Altair.jpeg|Altair (Assassin's Creed) is a very skilled assassin. File:Agent 47.png|Agent 47 (Hitman) is well known as a highly trained assassin. Spade_H.png|Spade (Valkyrie Crusade) Assassin H.png|Assassin (Valkyrie Crusade) Anki Master H.png|Anki Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Leon2.jpg|Leon Powalski (Star Fox) is the assassin of the Star Wolf team. Widowmaker.png|Widowmaker (Overwatch) Spy.png|The Spy (Team Fortress2) Ryu Unmasked.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) is exceptionally skilled in stealth combat, able to easily assasinate not just humans but also supernatural monsters. Ciaran02.jpg|Lord's Blade Ciaran (Dark Souls) is the most accomplished member of the Lord's Blades, a group of highly trained female assassins employed by Gwyn to eliminate his enemies through subterfuge. Television/Movies File:Richard_B_Riddick.jpg|Richard B. Riddick (Riddick Series) File:Wesley Guns.png|Wesley Gibson (Wanted) Music Ninja Brian Ninja Sex Party.png|Ninja Brian (Ninja Sex Party) is skilled in the art of murder, so skilled in-fact that he was able to single-handedly kill every member of the Council of Dick Elders, their entire army and liberate the planet in 6969 A.D. single-handedly within moments. Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers Category:Intuition